Image sensors are used in many different applications. For example, image sensors can be found in digital imaging devices (e.g., digital cameras, smart phones, etc.) to capture digital images. As another example, in artificial reality systems, such as virtual-reality (VR) systems, augmented-reality (AR) systems, and mixed reality (MR) systems, image sensors can be used to capture images of a physical environment in which a user is located, and the captured images may then be used to control or influence the operation of an artificial reality system, such as controlling or influencing the display content of the artificial reality system. An image sensor having a high speed, high sensitivity, high dynamic range, low noise, high density, high resolution, and low power consumption may be desired for many of these applications, including the artificial reality systems.